second chances
by XoiCullen
Summary: Even when we mess up we should all get second chances. Will Bella give Edward his.
1. all it takes is to forgive

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own Twilight any recognizable characters and scenes belong to SM.**

 _ **A/N::" this is a one shot but if you would like for me to continue add ideas in your review and I'll do my best but for now here's second chances.**_

 _ ********************EpOv**_

Hey Bella wait up. I shout jogging to catch up with her.

She turns my way misstep."Hey Edward it's been a while " she states

"Yeah I've been busy lately" I lie we both know I've been trying to get her attention.

"Yeah" she says shortly. "What do you want Edward". I guess the gig is up she's still a little pissed at me rightfully so. I had went out with one of her friends to make her jealous. I ended up having to tell the girl I didn't like her quite like that. She wanted to meet the parents. Bella found out though. She's been avoiding me since but I'm determined to get her to forgive me. Let me take her on a date.

" So Bella I know your still mad and we aren't exactly buddy buddy right now, but you know why I did what I did and jess understands. I wanna make it up to you please let me take you out on a date or even just lunch.

I knew I sounded pathetick but I really like Bella I've known her since we were four

She sighs heavily "No Edward I don't know why you hurt Jess's feelings so tell me help me understand why exactly why you did what you did.

Guess I might as well tell her," because I wanted you to notice me we've known each other since we were four you've yet to show any interest. You wouldn't even talk to me half the time before I started dating jess. If you did notice me why did you never or even if you didn't would have save everyone the hurt.

I realized how that sounded a second to late

Are you serious ". So your telling me that now its my fault Jessica's heart got broke. I never said anything because I was afraid of messing up. Then you started dating jess I talked to you then because I was safe I wouldn't date my friend's boyfriend. Yeah I liked you but so what you were dating jess and your telling me I should've told you I like you". She scoffs yeah right I have class

Think think think,I grab her arms as sheturns, I have to fix this.

Bella that's not what I meant. I just wish one of us would have spoke up or that maybe I should've stopped waiting for you to make the first move when we were 5 remember recess when that Jacob guy pushed you off the monkey bars,shenods,you had a sprain ankle and me and jacob got into a fight. I came back with a bite mark which you kissed and added a bandaid called me your hero. Yet the jake kid you forgave and eventually started dating. I was always so afraid of lossing you to some one else please bella give me a secind chance to prove myself how i feel or at the very least forgive me and say we can be friends."

I want to eddie." Her eyes had softened from her previos anger.

Please bells." Im not gonna be the guy i was with jess just please give me one more chance."

I could see the battle in her eyes before she came to an cuclusion

Ok pick me up tomorrow night at my dorm room eight now i really have to go to class.

Ok i say im finally gonna make this right "Edward " I look down to see I'm still holding her wrist moron I let go. See you tomorrow at eight. She waves bye running down the halls.

Now to plan a date worthy of the second chance she gave me

A/N*%*%"*%*%*%$*%*%**%*% **Do you think Bella should have gave in or should she had made him begg a little**

 ***"$%*"$%thank you to all those reading my fanfic hope you enjoyed please send reviews**


	2. Attiention

**Hiya its XoiCullen ?, And I'm wondering if this story could be more than a one shot which was my original attempt**

 **I kinda feel like it has the capability to be a story but not quite. I don't know so if you have any ideas please review me**

 **Or if you want to use for your own story that's fine just please PM me the story address in best regards XoiCullen?**


	3. Attention again

Isa Rossi is an elite assassin. Unknowingly the daughter of a mob boss she is targeted. Only one person is trusted with her life. Anthony mason. On the run she falls in love with the man saving her. After getting hitched and becoming pregnant. They ask their selves one thing, can they outrun death before the due date

 **That is one I'm contemplating whether to write or not. Most twilight characters will be used slight ooc**

* * *

Bella is what most called a cripple, After an accident leaves her with a screw in her hip. But seventeen in highschool with her conditions calls for disaster Bella is made fun of degraded so much that she considers taking her life hence the move to forks. Which is unknowingly the best thing to ever happen to her when she meets next door neighbor Edward cullen.

 **Again there is slight ooc. Also dark themes in the beginning, before blossoming into a friendship romance type of story.**

* * *

 **So if you would like to possibly read a story of any one of these plots just leave a review. The plot with the most reviews will win**

 _ **sincerely, XoiCullen💋**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, its me again.**

 **For those who wanted the mob story it is on my account, i named it assassin's love**

 **I think I will also be doing the other story but it depends in the feedback for assassin's love**

 **So read and review I will be updating husband and wife as well as secrets, which is anouther story on my profile, within the next week.**

 **Sincerely, XoiCullen💋**


	5. So sorry

**Im sorry I've been gone so long. And I'm even more sorry that this is not any better.**

 **Well... I'm taking a break from fan fiction. I'm putting it on the backburner. I decided to go back to school, and my professor is trying to help me plubish my books. I'm also taking in my sister who has a newborn and everything is just crazy right now. I will finish my stories, but I can not promise any updates in the near future. For all those who have read reviewed liked and faved, my stories thank you and I will be back.**

 **Bye, for now**

 **XoiCullen😢**


End file.
